Resurrection of the Timelady
by princessg101
Summary: Enemies of the Doctor have banded together to destroy him but to do that they need to take everything he holds dear, now one of the Doctor's former companions is in danger and all she wanted was a cup of coffee... (Part 1 of my Children of Time series)
1. Prolouge

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Prologue – Where do I begin?

**A/N: Hey guys, this is not just the beginning for this story but also my 'Children of Time' series as a whole. I never really appreciated how hard it is to write timey wimey stuff till now, that being said don't forget to review and let me know how I do. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

_Where do I begin? This tale is about the Doctor and his companions but like always it is never that simple. Is this just one story in a series of stories or one chapter of a single story? Is there a difference? Well this story is also mine but I think I will tell from the Doctor's perspective, perhaps it would be simpler and if that is the case, then I will start with the first time the Doctor and I met. Even that is complicated considering he was the last person to me during this adventure. To be honest, I had known the Doctor my whole life but the first time he met me I wasn't even alive and technically he was not the man I'd grown up knowing – wrong face. I bet you're confused, don't worry it'll make sense eventually. For now all you need to know is that I had a mission to save the Doctor and his friends and it all starts with a coffee shop…_


	2. The Moment

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 1 – The Moment

"Shaun what's the big hurry? I thought we were just going to get coffee?" Donna laughed while she ran; her husband tugging her along down the street. For some reason it felt really good to be doing that…

"We will. But love I've got big news," Shaun said excitedly. "Come on your mum and granddad must be waiting for us." They came up to Donna's favourite coffee shop and sure enough Wilf and Sylvia were standing by the doors, waving upon seeing them.

"Hello all," Donna greeted them breathlessly, hugging and kissing her family.

"How are ya sweetheart?" Wilf asked.

"Fine granddad," Donna assured him, every time he saw her, he'd ask that and she wasn't completely sure why.

"Alright Shaun we're here," Sylvia looked at her son in-law. "What's with all the fuss about getting us down here?"

"Let's go inside mum, I'll tell you everything," Shaun ushered them in and ordered four coffees for them while they got a table on the outside patio. "So," Shaun began as soon as they sat down. "You all know I've been working on that adventure novel well I had a meeting with a publisher yesterday and they called this morning to tell me they are going to publish it!"

"AH Shaun that is fantastic!" Donna screamed, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"Atta boy," Wilf punched his arm.

"This is fabulous news Shaun," Sylvia

"Where is that waitress with our drinks we need to have a toast now! Ooh and let's get some of the chocolate to go with!" Donna got up to look for the waitress unknowing that from across the street, up on the rooftops of the opposite shop, someone was watching her through the barrel of a laser rifle! Something in Donna told her to move immediately and she did just the blast hit, shattering the glass of the shop front window. Everyone screamed and another shot burst just above Donna's head prompting Shaun to pull her away.

"Donna get down!" Shaun forced her to ground, blocking her body with his as more blasts hit the café patio, all the other customers had fled but Wilf, Sylvia, Donna, and Shaun were trapped under the tables. Each time they tried to move, another shot went off and they had to take cover again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Donna shouted.

"Donna just stay where you are sweetheart," Wilf called out to her. "Shaun keep her covered!"

"Yes sir," Shaun brought Donna closer to him.

"You think she's the one being attacked don't you?" Sylvia whispered.

"A normal human gunman would use bullets," Wilf responded. "This blighter is used blinking lasers on us! What are the odds it has nothing to do with her?"

"I know, I know!" Sylvia bemoaned. "But we don't have any means to contact him for help and even if we could, she'd burn up if she saw him."

"Let's just lay low maybe it'll go aw -"

But Sylvia was listening anymore, "DONNA!"

Donna had broken free of Shaun and made a run for the inside of the shop but the gunman was right on her. With the shooting blaring furiously, she had to dodge and dive to avoid being hit and some of the shots only missed by bare inches. Shaun got up and went after her but just as Donna turned around to tell him to get back; Shaun Temple was hit in the back with a laser blast.

"NO!" Donna screamed and forgot about everything. She ran to her husband's side but the blasts continued so she had to drag him behind an overturned table to look him over. Wilf and Sylvia scrambled over to see him. "Shaun?" Donna wept. "Please be alive, darling, don't die." To her relief, she found his pulse and started calling for help. Wilf looked up over the table and saw a figure pacing on roof across the street. There was no way for them to get out of this without help.

"Doctor," Wilf turned his eyes to the sky, "Please Doctor, Donna is in danger and we need your help now!"

_Little did Wilf, or anyone for that matter, know, the situation was far more dangerous and more help was its way than they could have possibly imagined…_


	3. Help

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 2 – Help

It just so happened that the Doctor was out with River at that time, Amy and Rory had insisted on getting some work done at home so he took the opportunity to take River out for the day. They were in Ancient Greece enjoying a Dionysus festival when the Doctor was alerted to something coming from his psychic paper.

River sighed, "Duty calls sweetie?"

"Not sure," the Doctor pulled the paper out of his breast pocket and the look that came over his face was such that River pulled him away from the crowd and into a quiet corner.

"Doctor. Doctor!" River shook him. "What is it?"

"Impossible," the Doctor's features contorted in rage but River knew that meant he was more terrified than anything else.

"Please Doctor what is going on?" River physically had to move his face away from the paper to focus on her.

"We have to get to the TARDIS immediately," he grabbed River's hand and they ran full tilt for the blue box as if their very lives depended on it. The doors closed automatically on the time and the Doctor was a flurry of movement, setting the coordinates and starting the machine up while River was at a loss for what to do.

"River I'm sorry if this is spoilers but have I told about my friend Donna Noble yet?" the Doctor said very quickly.

"Don't worry, you have." River assured him. "She's your best friend, of course you've told me."

"Well she is being attacked right at this second, well not at this second, in the time we're going to, which is technically in the future but that doesn't mean we can take our time."

River stopped the Doctor's ramblings with a hand over his mouth, "I understand sweetie, let's go."

Doctor nodded and flipped the final lever. They stopped and the Doctor wasted no time rushing out, "I've had to park a bit away from her, she may not recognize this face but if she sees the TARDIS, or you now that I think about it, her mind will emit a sonic blast that could take out anything within twenty feet of her spot." They heard a blast and a shout and headed towards it. They could see the café and what they assumed was Donna crying out for help.

"Doctor look!" River pointed to the rooftop and the Doctor spotted the figure. Rage like never before boiled in his veins and he took off, climbing the fire escape with River right behind him. The Doctor made it to the top of the building and they could see the figure was dressed head to foot in a black robe carrying a large rifle. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to make the weapon spark causing the assassin to drop it and he took off.

*ROTT*

Down below, Wilf had witnessed the scene and smiled triumphantly. The Doctor was here but that meant he needed to get Donna out of there immediately. Thankfully the police arrived and they called for an ambulance for Shaun who was alive but only just. "He's here," Wilf mumbled to Sylvia, "don't ask me how but the Doctor is here and drove off the gunman. We have to get Donna home before she sees him."

Sylvia looked around frustrated, "We can't leave yet, the police want statements and there's no way she would leave without seeing to Shaun first."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Wilf scanned the buildings. "You just make sure Donna doesn't wander off. If he comes, I'll signal you to get her to turn away."

*ROTT*

The Doctor was hot on the assassin's tail – whoever it was. They were too lithe and athletic to be a Judoon, Sontaran, or Cybermen. The Doctor ran through all the possibilities in his head but he simply had no clue but he was going to find out. The assassin ran through the alleyways coming to a dead end.

"AHA GOTCHA!" The Doctor yelled but he wasn't prepared for the assassin to pulled small device that looked like a stun gun with a shorter barrel.

"DOCTOR!" River screamed but the assassin fired hitting the Doctor with a kind of red electricity. The Doctor dropped and River made to attack only –

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" There was someone else on the roof right above them. The person jumped down, taking out the assassin from above, and shooting it with a high-powered hand blaster directly where the head would be. She looked at River and River saw that the newcomer was a young woman! She had tan skin, dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail, dark eyes, with a long but curved figure. She wore a baggy black cargo pants and purple tank top. She tucked her weapon away, "I'm Sky."

*ROTT*

Back at the coffee shop, Wilfred and Sylvia were impatiently trying to get Donna away but she was ranting to the police and fussing with the EMTs over taking of care of Shaun. He suffered severe burns to his back and possible considerable internal damage. They had just taken him away and the police were gone so the family was planning on going to the hospital but everything came to a standstill when they heard a female shout, "DOCTOR!"

Donna immediately stopped talking and kept looking in the direction of the voice, "Doctor?"

Wilf instantly started pulling on Donna's arm, "Let's not worry about sweetheart, we have to go to Shaun."

"But the gunman escaped," Donna protested. "Maybe someone else got hurt, we have to help!"

"Donna -" Sylvia attempted to stop her daughter but she took off. Donna rounded the corner at the other end of the street only to see a blue box standing near the mouth of an alleyway. Why did that look so familiar? Why was she so happy to see it? She could hear these strange sounds in her head; wheezing, groaning, bangs, and sparks. _Hang on Donna! _ Who said that? God it was hurting her head to think so hard. Wait it really was hurting! Oh lord her head felt hot like it was on fire. The pain was excruciating, she couldn't take it. Donna's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

*ROTT*

Though Donna couldn't hear it, everyone heard the blast including River and Sky. Sky in particular looked in its direction with something akin to dread. "Right," she clapped her hands together. "We really don't have time for much explanation so I'll cut to the chase. I'm Sky, just Sky. You don't know me yet but I'm a future friend of the Doctor's. This-" she knelt and pulled off the assassin's hood to reveal a droid, "isn't just a kill-bot, it is the prime robotic assassin. Top of the line and all that. I take that is the Doctor?"

"Yes," River crouched down beside him. "Is he…"

"He's still alive," Sky assured her. "They want him alive...for now but we have to get him to the TARDIS."

"What about the bot?" River nodded towards it.

"Just watch," Sky got up and left it soon the robot seemed to disintegrate in front their eyes. "Told you it was top of line, if it gets taken out, the robot is designed to completely deconstruct down to a molecular level that way no one can find out who sent it." River frowned but said nothing while she and Sky worked together to pick the Doctor up and both of them carried him back to the TARDIS. They spotted Donna on the ground and gently lowered the Doctor back down. "I'll check on her," Sky ran to the woman's side just as Wilf and Sylvia appeared.

"Get away from her!" Wilf yelled.

"It's alright, I'm a friend of the Doctor's," Sky insisted.

"Then where is he?" Wilf looked around and saw River and the Doctor but did not recognize the Doctor in this regeneration. "Well girl, where's the Doctor?"

"You just looked at him Wilf," Sky pointed back at the TARDIS. "Have you forgotten what he told about regeneration?"

"The new face and all that," Wilf scratched his head. "So what's happened to him? Why is he unconscious? Wait a moment, how do you know who am I?"

"Like I said, I'm a friend. The assassin hit him with something, we have to get him inside the TARDIS to look after him," Sky turned back to Donna. "Donna will be fine but she hit her head really hard. She's got a cut, you'll have to explain that somehow. She won't wake for a couple of hours, you can use the TARDIS to get home." With that the Doctor and Donna were brought aboard and River watched with a raised eyebrow as Sky worked the controls with ease, helping her pilot the ship.

"You're quite good at this," River commented loaded with implications.

"Yes am I," Sky replied easily.

"Mind telling me what in the name of sanity is going on?" River asked casually.

"I suppose I'll have to won't I?"


	4. The Mission

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 3 – The Mission

They parked the TARDIS around the corner from Donna's home. The Doctor was put in the TARDIS's medical bay while Donna was taken to the house where she continued to sleep. In the living room, River, Sky, Wilf, and Sylvia were assembled ready to listen to Sky's story.

"I can't tell you everything," Sky began, "because I'm from the future."

"The future?" Sylvia demanded. "What rubbish!"

"It's not rubbish," Wilf disagreed. "The Doctor can travel in time too, Donna told me."

"It's true," Sky folded her hands. "I'm about twenty-five years of your time ahead of you all so I have to be careful about what I say before I interfere with time."

"Fine then, what can you tell us?" River asked.

"I'm not sure how it started but in the future, the Doctor is going to be targeted by The Pact. It is a group of his oldest enemies banded together for simply one purpose – to destroy the Doctor. They don't even care about taking over the universe, they just want him finished."

"So why don't they go after him?" Sylvia questioned.

"You don't understand, having him dead isn't enough," Sky shook her head. "From the way I understand it, they truly, completely, utterly, loathe the Doctor. They want to take away everything that means anything to him. They call him 'the abomination' that needs to be stopped."

River pinched the bridge of her nose, "Again why come after Donna?"

Sky sighed, "The Doctor's companions are just as famous as he is and are well known as being an integral part of his life. The Pact calls them the 'roots of the abomination', so ten guesses where they're starting?"

"How did you know to come here?" River went on.

"Well I kind of have a guidebook," Sky reached into her pocket and pulled an old TARDIS-style diary. River gasped but made no attempt to get it, knowing full well she couldn't look. "Can't tell you how I got it but I didn't steal it from you if that's what you're thinking. It chronicles what happened here and in the near future involving The Pact, I was warned against just reading it for some reason so I just looked at the top of the pages where the dates are and followed those."

Sylvia interrupted exasperatedly, "That's all good and fine but what do we do about Donna? She's going to insist on seeing Shaun! What if she gets attacked again?"

"As long as she's inside, it's highly unlikely they'd go after her." Sky rubbed her temples, "They don't want to put themselves in position where they could be caught or cornered. At home, in a car, at the hospital is fine but being out in the open is dangerous. That's where they can do the job then disappear the easiest."

"Hello?" A voice sounded from upstairs and River and Sky stood up.

"I have to leave before she sees me," River pulled her jacket hastily. "She met me while travelling with the Doctor, I might trigger her memory."

"You can use the back door," Sylvia pointed to it and the pair left immediately just as Donna came down the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Nothing dear, you passed out from all the shock," Wilf employed their chosen lie and checked his granddaughter. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Better now," Donna smiled wanly. "What about Shaun?"

"He's at the hospital dear, I called," Sylvia jumped in. "They've taken him to the ICU."

"Well then what are we doing standing around here?!" Donma snatched up her mother's car keys. "We have to see him."

"Of course sweetheart," Wilf and Sylvia scrambled to get their things together. "Don't go outside without us, just give us moment."

"I feel like I'm ten, I can handle starting the car," Donna rolled her eyes and went anyway, both Wilf and Sylvia sighed long-sufferingly.

Outside, River and Sky ran back to the TARDIS and went straight to the medical bay. The Doctor was still out and the TARDIS had him in stasis. "We have you got for us girl?" River checked the medical screen readout. "Whatever it was, that stun gun really put his lights out. His hearts are still beating but at a slower rate and his brain function is minimal."

"What we do?" Sky looked between the Doctor and River.

"Well you've got the book, what does it say?"

"Not allowed to read remember?"

"Right. Spoilers. That would be just like me wouldn't it?" River muttered. "I wish we had a real doctor to call in but then again who would know about timelords?"

Sky's eyes lit up, "Martha! She'd help us!" River looked at her suspiciously and Sky coughed, "I mean the Doctor told me about his friend Martha and her husband Mickey. She's a doctor, she could help us right?"

"I suppose…" River said slowly.

"I'll go see if I can track her down," Sky practically ran out of the bay and to the console room. Bracing the controls, she banged her head against the viewing screen a couple times lightly. "You have to be more careful than that," she berated herself. She looked at the moving column, "You know who am I don't you old girl? All of time and space in your core, all that was, is, and will be, you know me?" The TARDIS hummed. "I'll take that as a yes. Then you know I'm on the clock." Checking to make sure River wasn't around, she pulled out a piece of paper with a set of figures on it. She logged them into the TARDIS computer, "If I'm still around by this point, don't let me near her. Give me a warning got it?" The TARDIS wheezed. "Thanks, now let's find Martha and Mickey."

**A/N: So the plot thickens… I like writing for Sky because of all the tidbits I can drop about her. I love it when there's an element of mystery and there are several here. Everything is not as it seems so STAY TUNED! ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


	5. The Doctor, The Freelancer, The Captain

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 4 – The Doctor, The Freelancer, and The Captain

River and Sky called UNIT to get a hold of Martha only to be informed by Kate that she had left some years previously but thankfully UNIT was still keeping an eye on the Doctor's associates and she could give them an address in Cardiff.

"Might as well charge the TARDIS while we're at it," River shrugged and parked near the rift. They left the machine and went off in search of Dr. Jones only to run into another old friend.

"HEY!" A handsome man in jeans and a t-shirt was running towards them only to falter in his steps when he saw them properly. "I'm sorry I was expecting…"

"The Doctor?" Sky guessed.

"Yes, Captain Jack Harkness ladies," Jack kissed their hands. "You look awfully familiar."

"The man who can't die, the Doctor talked about you, I'm River Song," River said in her usual style.

"Ah yes, UNIT has pictures of you although they hardly did you justice," Jack winked. "But you…"

"Wait you recognize me too?" Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I just can't place it," Jack studied her face.

"This is my first trip into the past," Sky shrugged.

"Tiime traveller huh? So is this your TARDIS, as far as I know only the Doctor has one."

"It is the Doctor's TARDIS captain," River informed him. "The Doctor has been injured and we're trying to locate Dr. Jones."

"Who Martha? You don't need to look far, she's at the Torchwood HQ. She freelances with her husband but I called her in for a favour. We've been getting these strange signals in London."

"Something tells me I can help with that," Sky said wryly.

"You know what's going on?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Know it? I'm trying to fight it."

"Let me get Martha and Mickey and we can talk," Jack pulled out his cellphone and called for the Smiths to meet him near the rift; the Doctor was hurt and he needs help. They arrived a few moments later, dressed in all black tactical outfits and they all went inside the TARDIS. Introductions were done quickly and they got down to business. Sky recapped everything with the others and they couldn't believe it.

"Does this mean we'll be targeted too?" Mickey held his wife protectively.

"Who says you haven't already?" Sky raised an eyebrow. "Remember the Sontaran the Doctor saved you from?"

The couple went wide-eyed, "No…." Mickey said slowly.

"It was an early attempt," Sky sighed. "They figured you were the most disposable as mere humans but the Sontaran went down and they realised you two were rather good at fighting aliens so they switched tactics, got the droids, and moved on to next most vulnerable on their list."

"What about me?" Jack jumped in.

"What can you possibly do to a man who can't die?" Sky rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Good point." Jack conceded.

"How do you know all of this?" Martha asked.

"You told me," Sky smirked. "I don't know how but you found out and explained it to me when I was coming back."

"So you know us in the future," Jack concluded.

"I was trying not to say anything but this is getting way too complicated. Yeah I know you but that's all you're going to get out of me," Sky warned.

"Fine," River allowed. "Now to our most prominent problem."

"What's happened with the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"He got hit with some kind of blast," River led them into the medical bay. "Whatever it was, it essentially lowered his bodily functions to whatever was necessary to keep him alive but he hasn't woken up."

"They wanted him out of the way but not dead," Jack surmised. "That's a new one."

"Well it seems to be working from where I sit," River sat down next to the Doctor's prone figure.

"There's got to be something we can do," Mickey said stoutly. "If he's alive we can bring him out this."

"Yes but how?" Martha examined the TARDIS readings. "Timelord physiology is complicated. He's humanoid but has two hearts, brain functions that far exceed our own, and not to mention the genetic make-up that makes it difficult for us to give him any medicine."

"This just doesn't make any sense," Sky muttered.

"What?" Mickey looked at her.

"I need to see something," Sky left them and went to the console. She pulled the screen to her, "Let me see Donna's timelord transformation." The TARDIS displayed the footage of Donna touching the hand and then switched to her getting hit by Davros. Sky smiled as she watched Donna handle the Daleks with ease and the three Doctors working together. The TARDIS would've showed her the end but she shook her head, "I know that bit. Can you show me how long in Earth time it took for Donna's brain to begin to burn initially?" The screen went back to the beginning and fast-forwarded through all the events. Then it changed to show her 00:43:29:08.

"Nearly three quarters of an hour," Sky pushed the screen away.

"What's wrong?" River and the rest appeared.

"Nothing, I'm curious about something," Sky chewed the inside of her cheek. "Why is it that Donna would die if she remembers the Doctor?"

"Because her brain would burn," River answered. "She absorbed the Doctor's Timelord consciousness and her mind couldn't handle the strain."

"That's not right," Jack disagreed. "She was the Doctor Donna, she was fine when I saw her last."

"Her brain was fine then because the damage hadn't hit critical yet," River explained. "Humans only use ten percent of their brains so she could last but once the damage spread to that crucial ten percent it was imperative for the Timelord in her to be repressed. I'm sorry Jack she doesn't remember anything of her time with the Doctor because of it including you and you can never see her because she'll remember and her brain will burn. She'll die."

"My god," Martha whispered.

"But why is any of this important?" River turned back to Sky.

Sky glanced at her hand, her fingers balling into a fist, "Because we need someone with innate understanding of Timelords, and since there aren't any other Timelords around, maybe just a Timelord mind can do the job."

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the story thus far. To Suelias, to my understanding once the TARDIS logs the Doctor's time energy imprint, he and/or his companions can pilot it without problems. Keep reviewing everyone ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **


	6. Bringing Her Back

Resurrection of the Timelady  
Chapter 5 – Bringing Her Back

"This is crazy," River insisted but Sky refused to listen. They had gone to Donna's home but she wasn't there so they were now checking the hospital. Mickey, Martha, and Jack followed, listening to them argue in silence.

"Do we have options?" Sky asked through gritted teeth.

"She will burn," River said empathically.

"Not for forty five minutes if all goes well," Sky stopped at the front desk. "Excuse me I'm looking for Shaun Temple?"

"Let me see," the receptionist typed his name into the computer. "Third floor, room 3128."

"Thank you," they left and went into the lifts where River hit the emergency stop button. "Listen to me, the damage won't have healed. The very moment she remembers, she will die."

"Not if we can heal her ourselves," Sky restarted the lift.

River stopped it again, "But we can't, it's impossible."

"Impossible for you," Sky countered. "But not for me. I can heal her mind." She restarted the lift once more and turned away from them.

"But how…you can't unless…no…" River trailed off. "You can't," Sky remained quiet while River was blown away. "How? Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," Sky replied.

"Have we already met you?"

Sky smiled but it more cynical than anything else, "No."

"We must mean something to you, you're making a big sacrifice," River murmured.

"I doubt she'll need that much, I've got plenty of energy left anyway," Sky shrugged.

"Left?" River raised an eyebrow. "So you've already used some?"

"Once."

Jack jumped in, "Are you two implying what I think you're implying?"

River nodded, "She has regeneration energy."

Martha's jaw dropped, "But that's impossible, are you a -"

"I'm not a timelord, I don't know what I am," Sky admitted to the floor. "But if I have it, I might as well put it to good use." Thankfully the doors opened and they got out of the elevator. They found the room and everyone but Sky had to hang back. "You all stay here," she told them. "I'll go talk to Donna."

"Can we trust her?" Jack whispered watching the girl enter the room.

"Yes," River said with complete certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Martha asked.

"Would you give the essence of your life to someone you didn't care about? I nearly killed the Doctor when I first regenerated into this face and the entire time he called out for a 'River' to help him," River swallowed. "I didn't who she was but she obviously meant a great deal to him and then I found out it was me. I couldn't believe it, how could I mean so much to him? I gave him all of my remaining regeneration energy just to save him."

"You're a timelady?" Mickey stared at her.

"Was, I suppose." River crossed her arms. "It's complicated. But suffice it to say I know what it takes to do something like that and she's not even flinching."

"What do you think she meant," Martha frowned, "about not knowing what she is?"

"It is possible to fall into an undefinable category," River sighed. "I was a human baby conceived aboard the TARDIS that was experimented on while in my mother's womb to have Timelord characteristics." The other three stared and River chuckled, "I told you it's complicated."

*ROTT*

Inside the hospital room, Shaun was being kept sedated while surgeons figured out how to tend to his injuries. Donna, Wilf, and Sylvia sat around his bed just watching him when Sky walked in. Wilf and Sylvia half rose out of their seats in alarm but Sky gestured for them to settle again. "Who are you? What do you want?" Donna demanded. "This is a private room. If you are some damned reporter -"

"Donna, how do you expect to get answers if you don't let me speak?" Sky asked and Donna stopped ranting to look at her funnily. "Do I know you?" Donna sounded unsure.

"Not yet you don't," Sky blew out a breath. "Donna just let me explain. Do you ever look up at the sky and wonder what's out there?"

"What are you doing?!" Sylvia hissed.

"You can't," Wilf cried.

"It'll be fine, I can heal her temporarily," Sky assured them. "Nothing will happen to her."

"What the bloody hell are you lot talking about?" Donna's head swivelled to all of them.

"Just answer me Donna," Sky pushed her hands into her pockets.

Donna made an exasperated noise, "No I don't."

"I suppose you wouldn't." Sky walked casually to stand right in front of her. "I bet it makes you feel sad to see the stars so out of reach and there's always a name that keeps getting stuck in your throat. Some days you wish you could scream it at the top of your lungs but you just don't know what it is. Am I right?"

Donna's face trembled and a single tear slipped out. She touched it as if surprised to see it, "Who are you?"

"You always knew where you were when those strange things would happen in London but there have been a few incidents that people probably still talk about; the cars, the planets in the sky, the little fat aliens, where were you Donna?"

Donna's eyes frantically searched for an answer but nothing, "I don't know," her voice cracked. Vague flashes of something zoomed through her mind and she clutched her head. "My head is starting to hurt."

"Donna stay with me, just focus on me," Sky redirected her attention and took her hands away, placing her fingers at Donna's temples. "I can help you remember but you need to trust me and close your eyes."

"Don't. It's not possible," Donna said quietly.

"What's not possible?" Sky asked.

Donna blinked, "I have no idea."

"Just close your eyes," Sky commanded softly and Donna's lids slid closed and Sky did the same. On the outside, it would have appeared like nothing was happening except that place where the fingers met the skin of her temples were glowing a faint gold. "Okay Donna I've healed the damage to your brain now I am going to take down the mental block down, you may need to steady yourself." The glowing faded and a few seconds later Donna's head jerked and staggered until she fell back onto the wall. Donna put a hand to her head, dragging in deep breaths.

"Donna?" Sky asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Donna raised her head to meet Sky in eye, "Oh I'm going to kill him!"

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like it so far. Donna is back but the countdown is on, how much can one timelady do in 43 minutes? Let's get her some knitting ;) ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


End file.
